God blessed the USA!
by Jerarudo Torinidado
Summary: What happened if America was mysteriously teleport to the World of Witches?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own everything, except my own OC will be here. This story was inspired from another Fanfiction, Mirror Mirror by Archive Keeper**

 **Also expect an OC's I found such as the 509** **th** **"Hell Born Witches" and the 522** **nd** **"Citadel Witches" The owner of this OCs credited to** _ **Generalfeldmarschall**_ **and** _ **bookmarkahead**_

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

" _ **Flashback/Video"**_

" _Observe good faith and justice toward all nations. Cultivate peace and harmony with all" -George Washington_

 **America incoming, farewell Liberion**

 **Witches Universe**

In March, 1945, The Neuroi nest named **"Grigori"** in Orussia was successfully destroyed by the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing **"Brave Witches"** with its new member, Sergeant Hikari Karibuchi, who destroy the Neuroi nest with the help of Pilot Officer Kanno Naoe

Right now, they were stationed in the Front Line to destroy the Neuroi nest named **"Anna"** and then **"Vzily"** with the help of the 507th Joint Fighter Wing **"Silent Witches"**

In June 1945, the Neuroi nest in Northern Romagna was obliterated by the famous Joint Fighter Wing **"Strike Witches"** with again, by Yoshika Miyafuji, who was also the daughter of the **"Father of Striker Unit"**

Air Marshal Adolfine Galland, planned to reform the 501st in Belgica for the next Operation to retake Karlsland. Brigadier General Jamie Doolittle, Commodore Minako Genda, and last-soon-Marshal of Air Force-Air Marshal Italona Balbo agreed to this plan and now start planning a new Operation to take back Karlsland, or Europe at the hands of humanity once more

 **Another Universe**

 **United States of America – White House – April 20, 2020 – 10:30 a.m. – Cabinet Meeting**

Robert Roosevelt, descendant of Franklin Roosevelt and current President of the United States. A meeting was held in the White House with the Cabinet members to discuss the threat imposed by North Korea

North Korea has been a problem to the US and their Allies in the Pacific, South Korea and Japan, right now, North Korea still continue developing their dangerous weapon: The Hydrogen Bomb

Last three days, a long range ballistic missile was fired from North Korea and it landed in the Sea of Japan, at the cost of Hiroshima, needless to say, the people in Hiroshima was in quite terror, thinking another _powerful_ bomb will be drop on their beloved city, it brings horrible memories from 1945, most of all the people who survived at the bomb that still alive

President Roosevelt enters the room, the Joint Staff stood up to greet the POTUS (President of the United States), the Vice-President and the Secretary nod, while the leaders of the military saluted

"At ease gents" Said Roosevelt and everyone return to their seats, Roosevelt sat down on his own chair and began his speech

"Gentlemen, I presumed that all of you heard the news about the recent threat of North Korea and their Ballistic Missile that landed on our ally Japan at the cost of Hiroshima. We have to think something to counter their threat, and possibly, save Japan and South Korea, if the commies start their invasion"

General Felix Brown of United States Army raises his hand and said "Sir, have we tried to talk to the leaders on North Korea"

Roosevelt was about to answer his question but Vice-President Hector Davies is the one who answer "Diplomacy was not working to the North, we tried everything to talk to their leaders about their missile crisis but it was all unsuccessful"

"So that is why we feared that they will do something unimaginable to those bombs they were making" Said Secretary of Defense Adam Jones

"Are we the only one who was aware about this?" Asked Air Marshal Ben Patterson

"NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) was also discussing this tension; England, France, Germany and Italy were planning to send some of their Navy ships in Japan's Sea" Said Roosevelt, he turned to Admiral Don Clark "Admiral, does the _USS Ronald Reagan_ already reach the cost of South Korea?" He asked

Admiral Clark shook his head and said "Not yet mister President, Admiral Wesley Wilson's fleet just left this morning, before our meeting I managed to link up with them and they said that they were entering the Philippine Sea in an hour, so I believe they were currently in there right now"

Roosevelt nod "Good, I think we have to-"As he was about to say something, an alarm cried throughout the building "What in the name of God's happening?!" He asked loudly, a Secret Service burst to the room and announced "Mister President we have to get you to safety!"

"What is happening?" He asked loudly through the loud noise that even the cabinet member have to plugged their ears

"Apparently sir, something is happening in the North Atlantic Ocean" He reported

 **Earlier – North Atlantic Ocean**

In early morning, American archeologist divers found something unusual at the NAO (North Atlantic Ocean) almost near at Iceland, the local Icelandic fishermen reported who were at the time fishing lobsters, that every night something glowing in the NAO. When the Americans dive at bottom of the seabed, they found a ship wreck, and they found something interesting, it was a supply ship so it was nothing special, but what caught their gaze and interest is that, there was a huge swastika in a red circle with red background printed on the side of the ship, that swastika is known throughout the world, if a person said he/she didn't know anything about it, then he is not from this world.

They explore the inside of the ship for minutes, they only find old equipment's from the WWII.

When they were about to go back to the surface since they found nothing except guns from the War, one of the divers found something, it's a door, when they open it, it leads to the deeper of the ship

Archeologist Sydney Anderson, the Captain of the team "All right everyone, let's get re-oxygen first then we will return here again" She said to the team

About an hour later, they return back to door, they dive inside, it was dark, one of the team took a flash light and lights the room. Now they find something interesting, inside the middle of the room, there is an odd machine like you only see in a sci-fi movies.

It was like a giant cylinder machine with the middle part was made of thick glass that surprisingly it didn't break despite what happened to the ship, there are wires attached to machine from the ship, and few buttons on the front. There is also a Swastika printed on the machine

"Guys" Called out one of the divers "I know this sounds like crazy but I'm not crazy"

"What is it?" Asked Sydney

"I think this machine is one of Hitler's lost Nazi's weapon"

This got shivered for everyone, the Myths of Hitler's Super Weapon that it says it was hidden or destroyed by the SS to prevent it to fall on the hands of Allied Forces, most of all to the Soviets

"Hey James" Called out Sydney to one of the team and who replied a 'Yeah'

"Do you have your camera right now?"

"I have, do you want me to take a shot of this place"

"Yeah do it" The diver name James

One of the divers swim closer to the machine, the glass was covered in algae, he wipe it to peek inside of the machine, suddenly the machine glowed signifying that it turn on, then it was starting to produce a loud whined

"What's happening, what did you do!?" Asked Sydney to the driver "I didn't do anything" He replied loudly

The ship was starting shake and the noise of the machine was getting louder, Sydney thought that something was going to happen "Everyone let's get out of here!" She said, everyone swim faster to get out of the ship, James took another picture of the machine before getting out

One and a half minutes later, they reach the surface, they swim faster towards their boat, and the helmsman saw them and helps them aboard. When all of them boarded, a white beam shot to the sky from where the machine was

"What…in…the name…of" Mumbled the helmsman in shock at what he was seeing right now

"God" Said Sydney finishing his supposed shocked sentence. James takes a picture of the white beam on his camera

Seconds later, a low magnitude shake the sea "Shit" Cursed Sydney, she turned to their helmsman and said "Get us out of here!" He nod and return to the helm, since it was a motor boat, the speed take them far away enough

"Jesus Christ and Almighty Father, what the heck did we just found" Asked one of them, Sydney just shake her and said "I don't know"

 **Back at the White House**

When everyone was asking 'What the hell was happening' in their thoughts or words, one Secret Service shouted "What the hell was that!" They all turned to him and look to what he was pointing at the window. What they saw make their eyes widen in shocked and frightened, they saw a white giant beam on the distance

"What is that!?" Asked General Brown

Meanwhile, all across America, they were affected by the low magnitude, people get out of their house and saw the white beam from the sky, some people took out their phone to capture it whether its video or picture, one kid hug his mother's leg who in turned kneeled down and hug him tight

Back at the White House

For the first time in Robert Roosevelt's life, he was frozen in terror, frightened and shocked 'God what is happening?' He thought, prayed to whoever was watching them

Then suddenly, the white beam, shone brightly, blinding every American who was seeing it, and with that, everything black out. Every Americans lost conscious, except the ones on the planes, thankfully the ones who were driving cars, stop and get out looking at the mysterious white beam that shot to the sky

 **Witches Universe**

 **United States of Liberion – Washington D.C. – August 20, 1945 – 9:50 p.m. – 10 Days before America arrived**

The Liberion people were doing their work in their usual day and night, right now the night was young, stars were out twinkling beautifully, the beautiful moon was giving a moonlight to the city, some people think were thinking when will the war end, true their country was not occupied by the Neuroi right now, they sympathized the European for they lost their homes, Gallia and Belgica may be liberated right now, but the people in there lost their homes, when they all return to houses, they only found nothing but ruins. The people who don't have any homes to stay at, lived in the streets, food supplies and clothing's were desperately needed right now, the Governments of Gallia were doing their best

General Charles de Gaulle, current leader of the Gallian Forces right now, order the reserved personnel's to help the civilians and help the workers to start rebuilding Gallia with the help of the Allied Forces, supplying their needs and donating funds to start rebuilding Gallia

Flying Officer Perrine Clostermann of the now Republic of Gallia Air Force, donate everything her funds she received in her service from the 501st and did everything she can to start rebuilding Gallia

The Liberion people were doing okay, until a strong bright red light shine from the sky of Liberion, the people look up at the mysterious light, confused at what was that, and then suddenly, they remember what a red light was in their minds

"Hey don't tell me that is a Neuroi" Shouted a civilian making everyone frightened and scared at their lives

 **White House**

President Franklin Roosevelt looks out to his window and confused at what the strange red light, then he remembers a Neuroi are the only one who has a powerful red light like this

"Don't tell me that is a Neuroi!" He asked worriedly, he roll his wheel chair to his desk, he want to order an emergency meeting and send all the personnel. If it is a Neuroi, then they are in a worst situation, all Liberion Witches was send to Africa and Europe, even the trainees was sent there, so when they were done in their training, they will immediately send to the front lines in an hour because it will take days to send there from Liberion across the Atlantic to reach Europe nor Africa

All Liberion Warships even the new ones like the Aircraft Carriers was stationed either at Hawaii or at the front lines

When Franklin was about to pick up the phone, a loud familiar screech was heard halted his hand, followed by an earthquake, he pick up the phone but the line was cut, he heard a loud ***Zisss*** he tuned his head back to the window and saw a giant red beam hit the land, on the sky there was a giant Neuroi screaming a loud screech while producing a giant red beam and it was heading at the White House, then the red beam shine brightly, blinding everyone

Franklin smile weakly, he knew this was the end

"Well, at least all our Witches and Forces are in Europe and Africa right now, I'm worried what will going to happened to them. Guess I'll leave everything to you now Ike, you're in charged now" He said

The light of the red beam of the Neuroi covered the whole Liberion, President Franklin Roosevelt's last word was

"Let us all see each other in the other side, where God will welcome us to his Kingdom"

 **Well then, this is my Prologue, I hope you guys like it. I know it's not much of exciting but I will try harder on Chapter 1**

 **Anyway see you guys on the next Chapter and remember**

" _ **Reality is Illusion and the Universe is a Hologram"**_


	2. A Sheep's without a Shepherd

**A/N: I do not own everything; Anime and other OCs belong to the owner, except mine**

 ***Warning* Yuri**

 **Example: Minna x Mio, Sanya x Eila**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

" _ **Flashback/Video"**_

 _ **Lyrics**_

" _A leader is a dealer in hope" -Napoleon Bonaparte_

 **A Sheep's without a Shepherd**

 **Witches Universe**

 **North Liberion**

Words of the Neuroi destroy the United States of Liberion from Faraway Land and Azteca, spread around the world like wildfire. The place where the former nation was was now nothing but ocean that connect to the Atlantic and the Pacific and the Neuroi that destroy the entire nation just vanished as well.

The Allied Forces didn't believe at it first, most of them is Patton and Eisenhower, they only think that this was a cruel joke. So they decided to send the 508th Joint Fighter Wing **"Mighty Witches"**

When the _USS Enterprise_ , _HMS Victorious_ and _IFN_ _Sh_ _ō_ _kaku_ – Based of the 508th JFW – arrived there, it was confirmed that the Liberion was truly gone, the news was devastating when the European Carrier Detachment Fleet confirmed it to the Allied Forces on Europe and Africa. The only thing that the three carriers found was a torn of Liberion flag, it was full of four holes with the edge was burnt a little, it was like a fallen flag that will only found in a battlefield

Liberion Forces were shocked, angry, worried and scared, their families were gone, their homeland to the fact that they were not conquered by the Neuroi was gone, and their dreams, hopes, family and home were truly gone forever.

Surprisingly, the moral of the Liberion Forces didn't low enough; true it was devastating news for the fact that everything you have in your homeland was gone forever, but the Liberion Forces; Ground Troops didn't throw their rifles, Tankers didn't abandon their tanks, Pilot still fly their fighters, Navy Personnel didn't mutiny or didn't abandon their ships and most of all, Witches didn't abandon their Striker Unit. Instead, they were only consume by Anger, Hatred, and Vengeance

George Patton was beyond angry, his usual self was not always now, same with his Patton's Girls, the three Witch was now emotionless even they were destroying ground Neuroi, always in silence, not talking to anyone else

Monty and Rommel have to admit, they were worried to the Liberion General and his Forces

No one knows what happening to Eisenhower right now, he was always in his room, but surprisingly, he didn't look like he was affected of the whole thing, he was still on the command room, giving orders like he always do

When an alarm buzzes on, after the radar team tell where the location of the Neuroi was, Liberion Forces will rush on without orders or officers simply say 'Bring that shit down to hell', Ground Troops will take their rifles, Tankers will drive their tanks, Pilots will boarded their fighters, Navy Personnel will immediately go to their stationed where the Admiral of Captain didn't have to announced 'Battle Station'

Liberion Witches will immediately run to their Striker Unit and flew off without their CO's order or just ignoring it. That was all the Joint Fighter Wing was experiencing right now

 **501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing** _ **"Strike Witches"**_ **– Kingdom of Belgica – St. Trond Base – August 26, 1945**

 **5 Days left before America arrived**

Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager or simply known as Shirley by her friends, just shut down, the speed demoness was in a state of silence, she rarely leave her room or maintenances her Striker Unit. When she was eating, she was eating silent; sometimes she didn't finish her food and just stood up and lock herself in her room for the next day

When a Neuroi was spotted, she immediately jumps to her Striker and took her BAR and flew off after the radar confirmed the location, she now always ignore Minna, Mio and Barkhorn's order, she just rush to the Neuroi and always the one who was destroying it, every time she was combating a Neuroi, her face was expressionless, she didn't show any emotion, sometimes, she was only showing an angry expression every time she heard a word 'Neuroi'

After every combat, she receive a lecture from the trio while she was not saying anything, just looking at them in expressionless and then leave, going to her room after they were done to her

When she disobey an important order, Minna will confined her to her room, who in return just produced a 'tsk' and then leave to her confined room

It spook everyone out, Hartmann once said to everyone that Shirley took Heidemarie nickname **"The Spook of St. Trond"** which she received a lecture from Barkhorn that she shouldn't say that when a person lost a huge on her life

Lucchini was the one who was very worried to her friend, not just a friend she now always see Shirley as a Big Sister that she couldn't ask for, even what was Shirley right now she didn't leave her side even though Shirley never talk to her now like they always do, sometimes she talk to Shirley with fun topics, but she just always say 'heh, is that so' and then silent, which make the Little Romagna Witch sad

Right now, Barkhorn was standing on Shirley's room right now, she think that maybe a little talk will bring the Liberion back to an open for others again

She knock three times "Hey Shirley" She called her out in her nickname which was not usual, she always call the Liberion Witch in her nationality "Are you there" No response. She mentally slaps herself and thought 'Of course she's in there, Minna confined her earlier' "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that everyone was getting worried about you, yes we know that you lost something very huge to your life, and that is something that anyone can't to pay back to you after everything you have done for the innocents, for everyone" There was still no response, on the other side of the wall, Shirley was there, sitting in her door, listening to her, her room was a mess, usually Miyafuji was the one who was cleaning everyone's room even though they didn't ask for.

There is a flask on the floor, what was pouring out was not water or a coke that Shirley always like, instead it was a beer, there was also a bunch of finished and twist cigarette on the floor and her desk, clothes scattered everywhere on the floor and her bed, her tool box equipment was also scattered everywhere. It was truly a mess; it was like a storm passed to her room

"You know everyone in this unit, except Miyafuji, Sakamoto, Shizuka and Lynette knows how you feel" Back to Shirley, she raise her head a little and her eyes open up a little on that sentence "Because they too felt what was like to lost your home, your country. We Karlslanders knows what you are feeling right now, for we too lost our home" On the other side, Shirley's eyes was now widen, her lips open up, showing her teeth gritting "Because we lost a-" The door open wide with a powerful bam, which was heard throughout the base, that cut what was Barkhorn was going to say. What was now on front of Barkhorn that never in her life froze in nervouse and fear, there standing was Shirley, the Liberion was angry, no she was BEYOND MAD

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO FEEL, YOU DON'T KNOW, ALL OF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WE LIBERIONS WHAT WERE FEELING RIGHT NOW! JUST LIKE YOU SAID, EVERYONE IN THIS UNIT EXCEPT THE FUSOANS AND THE BRITANNIAN FELT HOW TO LOST A HOME, A FRIEND, A FAMILY, A CHILDHOOD, A WHOLE COUNTRY, BUT AT LEAST ALL OF YOU CAN GET IT BACK BECAUSE YOU ONLY HAVE TO DO IS TO FIGHT TO WIN IT BACK BECAUSE THAT WHAT PERRINE AND LUCCHINI DID AND NOW THEY HAVE THEY'RE GALLIA AND ROMAGNA BACK. YOU KARLSLANDERS ONLY HAVE TO DO IS DO THE SAME, DESTROY THE FUCKING NEUROI NEST IN YOUR HOMELAND, REBUILD YOUR HOMELAND LIKE WHAT IT WAS BACK THEN AND DONE, YOU CAN NOW LIVE IN A HAPPY ENDING" She said, shouting, her voice heard throughout the whole base and everyone heard it. Lucchini heard the whole was now in close tear, she feels sorry for her friend

Shirley was now crying, she look down as her tears drop to the ground and sobbing quietly, her knees get weak, she kneeled down, Barkhorn look down at her sad

"What about us, what about us Liberions? We don't have nothing left now, our family, everything we hold precious across the Atlantic was now gone forever, replaced by a fucking ocean. What do we have to fight for now? Nothing, just nothing, we are lost, nowhere left to go, we got no home anymore" She said between her sob, she didn't realized that Barkhorn was hugging her now while caressing her back

"What is the point of us fighting and dying for something we no longer have?"

 **504** **th** **Joint Fighter Wing** _ **"Ardor Witches"**_ **–Romagna – Ardor Witches Base – Same Day**

Flight Lieutenant Dominica S. Gentile and Jane T. Godfrey, was same like Shirley, both of them shut themselves, always in expressionless every time they talk to their friends

We can see them right now in a lounging room; everyone has a time to relax, instead everyone should spend their time to have some fun, the room was dead silent, mainly due to the two Liberion Witches

Jane was usually a happy, cheerful and shy person, but when the devastating news about Liberion, two days later, she along with Dominica who everyone just call her 'Don', became dead silent, she and Luciana was in charged at cooking, the two normally chat happily but, with Jane expression like that, it became hard to Luciana to open a conversation to her, and it creeps her out. Right now she was sitting with everyone on the living room, she was just sitting there while peeling a fruits and eats it silently, and normally she will call Don to join them but today was not like that right now

Meanwhile the other Liberion, Don was just lying down on a sofa she usually lay at; her face was facing away to the others, refusing to look or to talk to someone. For the 504th, it looks like she was always like that since she never talks too much except to Jane, and instead of her always like bored expression, she now always has a serious expression plastered on her face

The other members right now silently looking at them, when Jane look up to them, feeling their stare, they will look away because they feel like she was looking at their very soul

When Flight Sergeant Martina Crespi was about to say something, an alarm buzz on

"Five medium-size Neuroi detected closed by!" Said the Radar Operator

"What!? This closed, what are you guys doing?" Demanded Takei "It flew to high on the radar, it was heading directly at the base" Reported the Radar Operator

That was only Jane and Don need to hear; they immediately run out of the room and head to the hangar to get in the air

"Hey, Flight Lieutenants!" Shouted Flying Officer Angela Salas Larrazabal "Leave them Angie" Said their Squadron Leader, Federica N. Doglio, she turned to the trio Red Pants "Commander Fer, you and your girls follow our two Liberion"

"Roger"

"And be careful"

In the air, when the trio arrived at where their two friends and the Neuroi was, they were shocked that the two already shot down three of them and only two left

The two left Neuroi flew towards the base "It's heading to base!" Shouted Fernandia, before the three of them after it, the two Liberion flew very fast passing the trio and fired their guns at two Neuroi individually, destroying their core

The fight was over; it only lasted in 5 minutes. The three Red Pants members were shocked, same at the others on the base who saw everything

"All Neuroi destroyed, all clear" Reported Don to everyone in a flat tone voice, like there is no happiness or anything inside of her

Fernandia Malvezzi narrowed her eyes sadly at the two "Guess they're still pissed huh?" She mumbled under her breath, watching the two returning back at the base. She understand what they were feeling, maybe not fully understand but she knows, and even her two friends knows how it feels to lose a home, they felt that when the giant Neuroi nest that occupied the southern part of Romagna, they just didn't show it to anyone

She turned to her two friends, who look back at her "Best that we leave them for now, let's just give them some space

Back at the base, the two Liberion Witch returned to the lounging room, Jane sat back at her chair and pick up the fruit she was peeling out earlier while Don lay back to the sofa; the other members just watch them silently, refusing to talk to them that maybe they might snap them, because that's what happened last day where the two Liberion Witch snap to the certain Hispanian Witch who was trying to apologized but to no avail, the only thing they have to do is to sigh and watch them sadly

 **506** **th** **Joint Fighter Wing** _ **"Noble Witches"**_ **– Gallia – Sedan and Dijon Base – 4 Days left before America arrived**

Dijon base was, well let's just say that it's like nobody was there and that base was empty. The four Witches in there and the mechanic crews and radar officers were all Liberions , when Squadron Leader Heinrike arrived there, the base was silent, she can still see the mechanic crews there but they were all quiet, though they still saluted to her when every time they meet her

The four Liberion Witches was like Shirley, Jane and Don, they shut themselves, every time there were a debrief, surprisingly, they were all quiet and serious

Wing Commander Geena Preddy, the neither aggressive nor passive type of leader simply turn quiet down and turn emotionless, she was now not always maintaining her schedules and executing them properly like she always use to be, the Witches in Sedan base notice that she was not carrying a crossword puzzle anymore like she always does

Flight Lieutenant Jennifer DeBlanc, the normal sweet, kind and gentle Liberion Witch, turn like Jane T. Godfrey, her usual always kind smiling face was now replace with serious expressionless face, every time she now look at a certain Fusoan Witch, she will look away because she feel that Jennifer was looking at her soul

Flight Lieutenant Marian E. Carl became really serious, she usually sarcastic and always stay quiet but with sharp tongue, but deep inside she has a sentimental heart. But all of that vanished when she heard the devastating news about her home country, she turn cold real, ignoring what everyone tell to her – except the other three Witch in Dijon – and always sitting down in the hangar with a cigarette and flask with beer secretly inside of it, when she was disturb to her 'peace' time, let's just say it didn't always turn out well.

Flying Officer Carla J. Luksic, is the one who changed the most, the supposed cheerful and confident, who have love for combat, changed into a very quiet, serious in battle and expressionless person, she creep out everyone in the Sedan base the most. When she heard the news, days later she was always seen outside the base, she now always locked herself in her room, when someone walk past that room, they will hear a sound of thuds or occasionally, a sound of glass that was being thrown in the wall and in a minutes, you will smell a scent of alcohol

When the Witches in Sedan base have been reported that there is a Neuroi spotted between the base of A and B Unit, when they arrived there, they don't see a thing, save for a flock of birds flying passing them, they will only hear in their comm that the Neuroi has been destroyed already, when Heinrike asked who destroyed it, the radar officer will just answer

"Well, the ones who were pissed right now ma'am"

Heinrike don't need for him to clarify what is the meaning of that. She hates to admit it, she felt shivered when she caught a glimpse of their fight and she was not going remember that

 **507** **th** **Joint Fighter Wing** _ **"Silent Witches"**_ **– Suomus – 508** **th** **JFW Base – Same Day**

Ursula Hartmann, a sister of an ace in the 501st Erica Hartmann, saw a huge changed on their Liberion Witch, she surprised everyone with her sudden change, the nickname **"Crasher O'Hare"** simply just vanished in thin air, her kill counts became higher and her number of Striker damages or destroyed became low, she usually a bit of airhead and often causing trouble by accident but she was a bright, optimistic and sociable type person, but those just gone and replaced by a quiet type person, wearing a seemingly look like a bored faces

Every time in battle, she now always reporting the right and correct spot of the Neuroi, and often always saying something intelligent and suggesting a great plan, which really creep everyone out like they will startled and jump a little while looking at her full widen eyes when she do that, who in turn just ignoring that, showing a face like she doesn't care

Ursula feel sorry for her Liberion friend, for she also felt that feeling, losing your home and everything you hold precious just vanished, but at least she and her fellow Karlslanders can take that back, at least they can take back their homeland, but the Liberions, everything they hold have gone forever and she have to respect that and feel sorry for them

 **508** **th** **Joint Fighter Wing** _ **"Mighty Witches"**_ **– Atlantic Ocean – European Carrier Detachment Fleet – 3 Days left before America arrived**

When news of Liberion gone, days later, Squadron Leader Shindō Mei was now the one who temporarily trying to hold everyone in this unit with Karibuchi Takami helping her which she was glad, the four Liberion Witches just shut themselves up in the world, though they still fight when every time there is a Neuroi.

Her Wing Commander, Jane S. Thach was now in depressive mode, she heard that Thach only family left, her sister was now gone forever, when the day they arrived at the former place of Liberion, Jane is the one who pick up the torn Liberion Flag and after that, she always saw her carrying that flag and always hugging it

Right now, Mei arrived at the USS Enterprise to visit Jane and see if she was okay, she gonna admit, she felt like a baby sitter a little, but she didn't complain about that nor angry or mad because she knows how it feels, and add to the fact that your only family left was now gone forever along with your homeland, she and the others in this unit, except the Liberions, were lucky that their homes were never conquered by the Neuroi and it will be there forever.

She walk towards to Jane's room, while she was walking, she noticed the crew were still in quiet mode, even the Rear-Admiral was in a quiet and depressive mode, but she was surprise that he can still do his duty as a Rear-Admiral, despite the whole topic about Liberion

Mei arrived at Jane's room; she knocked a few times, waiting the door to be open…. But it didn't, she sigh and open while saying "Wing Commander, I'm coming in"

When she enter, she saw the room was a mess, papers were everywhere some on the table while others are on the floor, her bed was also a mess, her bed sheet was in the floor with stain a beer coming from the flask. She look around and saw Jane was sitting in the corner, still hugging the torn flag, she walk towards near her and she can now see Jane's status

Her eyes were full of eye bag signifying that she never sleep well, her clothes the day she wear when they arrived the former place of Liberion, it was now dirty and cover in stain of beer , she was getting thinner, maybe she was not eating too much

She kneeled in front of her "Jane" She called, but the Liberion Witch was just looking down on her both feet, refusing to look up to her "Jane, come on, let's get you fix up" She grab her arm, standing her up slowly and carefully, she bring her to her chair and sit her there, she fixed her bed before bringing her there.

Mei look at the flag that she was still hugging, last time she tried to pry it to her, which in turn, Jane turn like a cat, she growl and clawed her literally, she still have that claw mark right now

Minutes later, the room was now fixed, she look back to Jane, she didn't changed her position she was still sitting in her bed hugging that flag, she sigh and asked "Wing Commander, are you sure you really don't want to be discharged for now" The Liberion Witch shake her head slowly 'Good, she can still answer my question, at least for a sign gesture' Last time when she was talking to her, she was still silent, refusing to talk or any sign gesture. The other three Liberion refused to be discharged as well, at least they can still fight and follow orders, but she know those are just for the sake of revenge on the Neuroi

"It's getting harder Wing Commander without you, and no it's not the paper work, it's about leading the whole unit. Takami and I are trying our hard, it turn out good well but it's still not the same as it used to be without you"

For the first time since the day she gets depressed, Jane finally looks up to her Fuso friend, who in turn felt relieved a little

"Guess I give you a lot of trouble" Jane said, Mei was confused at this "I became a failure leader" She said and look up to her and Mei froze at the sight, the way Jane look up to her was like a child caught by her mother who was stealing a cookie in a jar, and what Jane said next make Mei blush and her face was beet red "I'm sorry"

"Guh.." She grunts in surprise, frozen at the sudden change of her 'Kuso…. Wait why my heart is beating so fast, well the way she said it was cute….. Wait what am I thinking' she thought confused at what Jane did

"I-it's okay, and don't ever say that all right, you're not a failure leader" She said, not noticing that she raise her voice now

"Are you mad?" Asked Jane with still wearing that look, making Mei froze more and blush deep red "Wh-wh-what no! I'm not mad at you…. I-it's just-"

"Your face was red, super red, guess you're really are mad at me" Jane mumbled under her breath which still enough for Mei to hear it, mistaking it that she was red in anger

Jane lay down on her bed and facing the wall "Wh- Wing Commander I'm not mad at you!" She said, she sigh and sit down on the edge of her bed "Look, just rest okay and please….. I want you to get out of this state of yours, I really need you back at being a Commander again, and we all need you" She said, which she gets only a silent from the Liberion, she sigh and get up

"Well then, I should be going now, we have debrief in an hour, I should be preparing" When she turn around and about to walk away towards the door, she felt someone hold her white uniform's cuff and followed by a loud "Wait!" Mei turn around and saw her Wing Commander was closed in tears, which kind of rare, she usually confident, strong and have authority personality, but that all changed when Liberion disappeared

"Please don't leave me alone" She begged, Mei softened at that and smiled a little "Okay, but I have to go, the debrief was important, I will be back okay" Jane was silent for a second before nodding in understand

Then suddenly, Mei did something unconsciously, she bent down and kissed the Wing Commander's forehead and left

"Wait, what did I just do? Why did I did that!?" She thought in confused while her face has a little blush

 **Well that's all folks so see you in the next chapter**

 **Bye and remember**

" _ **Reality is Illusion and the Universe is a Hologram"**_


	3. Where in God's name are we?

**Disclaimer: I do not own everything; Strike Witches belongs to Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studio**

" _Alright you primitive screwheads, listen up! You see this? This… is my broomstick!"_

-H.G. Wells

 **Where in God's name are we?**

 **Witches Universe**

 **Europe – European Allied High Command – September 5, 1945 – Tomorrow of the arrival – 11:05 a.m.**

Donald D. Eisenhower wonder, how he will get back Remnants of the United States of Liberion, back to their selves, a true Liberion who follow the Liberion will; Freedom, Love, Confidents and Helpful

He receive a countless reports from the other Commanders of the Allied Forces was getting concern to their Liberion personnel's, most of all the Witches on the Joint Fighter Wings

He heard the 509th _**"Hell born Witches"**_ and the 508th _**"Mighty Witches"**_ commanders and members who are the one who hit their hearts the most, both CO of the JFW was in depressive mode, and some of their members as well, one Liberion Witch from the _**"Mighty Witches"**_ punch her Britannian friend who only want to help her out of her depressive mode in the face, who in turn return the attack, which both got into a serious bloody fight and both got confined in a separated room by Shindō Mei

Donald D. Eisenhower sighs heavily and throws the newspaper he was reading to his desk

" _With the disappearance of the United States of Liberion, how will the Liberion Remnants will handle themselves? Who will help them? What will going to happened to them now? And how the Allied Forces will handle the Neuroi when USL was gone, who the one of the most who supplies the Allied Forces when Orussia was still recovering?"_

Donald, in truth, doesn't know what to do about it anymore, he sat down to his chair and picks his pen to begin his usual paper work and read reports coming from the front lines. He stops in the middle of his work and look at the ceiling

"Is this what you really want to us?" He said, asking the "Divine being" who was watching them "If what they said is true, that you really work in a mysterious way, I just hope that you have some planned for us, for we don't have any home right now, our country was now replaced by an ocean anymore that connect the Pacific and Atlantic Ocean. Please I'm begging you, help us"

 **North Liberion – Borders of Faraway Land and United States of Azteca – September 6, 1945 – Day of arrival – 10:00 p.m.**

The border guards of both Faraway Land and United States of Azteca were still in their post, despite that no one was going to in or out since the former land that their counterpart was now replaced by two Ocean that now connected

The night was young and a beautiful full moon was out, everything was normal, until a fog was coming out of thin air, at first it was few until became thicker and you can't even see the ocean anymore

A Captain of the border guard of Azteca reported to HQ that a thick fog was forming in the border, in turn the HQ acknowledge the reported

The Captain turn to his men "I guess we can sleep, since Liberion was gone and only thing here was now was an Ocean"

"Roger that _Kapitan,_ I'm tired"

The border guard's sleep at their post since no one was going to enter or exit the border since there is nothing on the ocean anymore. The border guards on Faraway Land also want to hit their beds in their post as well

All Border guards were sleeping while the fog outside was getting thicker, you can think that you were in heaven now when there is a sun that up

 **United States of America – Washington D.C. – The next day – 8:20 a.m.**

Robert Roosevelt felt his head was pounding in pain like he hit by a thick object, he slowly open his eyes, trying to adjust them, when the blur was gone, he slowly sat up while holding his head due to the pain

He heard groans coming from the other Chief of Staffs, he turn his head to look at them, they too were holding their heads due to an unbearable pain they were feeling and others slowly sat up

General Felix Brown slowly stood up while holding on the desk for support "Ugh, what the hell happen?" He asked groaning while holding his head

"I think the right question is what the hell that light is?" Asked Air Marshal Ben Patterson

"Well whatever that is, it's gone now" Commented Admiral Don Clark, it's true, the light was gone now

Robert look at his watch to see if how long they fall asleep, and to his surprise, instead it was 10:30 a.m. It was 8:23 a.m.

"What the hell!?" Shouted Robert catching the attention of everyone who look at him confused

"Is there something wrong mister President?" Asked Secretary of Defense Adam Jones

"The time, it's completely different" He exclaimed, everyone look at their own watch, and it's true the time was different, every member of the Joint Chief of Staff was surprised and shocked at the sudden change of time

"8:23? Didn't the time earlier was 10:30?" Asked Vice-President Hector Davies

"Do you guys think it has something to do with that light?" Asked General Felix Brown

"Could be, what the question is, what the hell is that light?" Said Robert, when he said that, the Secret Service earlier, his comm produced a beep; he answered it "Yes….. What….Are these true…. Okay"

"What is it?" Asked Robert

"Sir, report said that there is a massive unrest throughout the country, apparently, all American citizens fall asleep just like us and now I think everyone was getting awake now"

"Good, thank you, you may continue you duty now"

"Sir" With that, the Secret Service left the room

Robert invited everyone to take a seat again "Gentlemen, we are now facing a massive unrest throughout the country and our people demand answers" He Informed

"But even us don't know what that light is" Said General Felix Brown

"I know, that's why I have some order to you three. General Brown, I want every troops patrol our border, help our policemen to keep order throughout the country and I want you to conduct investigation"

"Yes sir"

Robert turn to the Admiral "Admiral Clark, I want every ship to blockade out ocean, no one was In or Out, and send some ships to help General Brown, I want you two to investigate that light is, if there are other ships from different nation, don't let them in"

"Aye sir"

"Air Marshal, I want every plane to deploy in the air and patrol every sky throughout out nation"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now the three of you dismissed" The three leaders of the Military left the room, now Robert was left with his Vice-President and the Secretary of Defense

Vice-President Hector Davies pull out his phone to call his family if they were okay, but apparently, it was out of service "Mister President, Phone was down as well, do you think it affect our satellite"

"Could you please contact NASA and tell them why we are out of service and why we cannot connect to our sat" He said, the Vice-President nodded and left immediately to contact their NASA

"Mister Secretary, I will be on my office for now, if there are important reports, please let me know immediately"

"Yes mister President" The Secretary left to do his work

Robert sighs and massages his temple, all this confusion hurt his head "What the heck just happened?" He asked

 **Border of Faraway Land and Azteca between America**

The Governments of the two nation was surprised when they heard from their border guards that there is now a land instead and ocean, they immediately thought that maybe Liberion was back again, but they didn't announce it for now to the public, they have to confirmed it at first

The two nations held a conversation and come up to a plan, Faraway Land will send some ambassador to talk to Franklin Roosevelt. Ambassador Thomas Frournier was sent to 'Liberion', right now he was in a military car, accompany by a small band of Faraway Land troops

They arrived at the border of the Liberion, but what they will see make more questions than answers

The trip was smooth, everything was quiet, but little they know, a drone was watching them

 **American Marines - Lima-490**

"Sir, unknown cargo spotted 30 miles away" Reported a Corporal Marine

Captain James Miller and his squad was assign to guard the border since there is a massive unrest with unknown reason throughout the country

"What's their destination?" He asked

"Sir they were heading this way, ETA 5 minutes" Reported the Corporal

"Tell everyone to get ready, and try to contact the unknown cargo, asked him what they want after giving them a warning" He barked the order

"Roger" Saluted by a Sergeant

 **Faraway Landers Cargo**

"Sir, the Liberions are trying to contact us" Reported a Private to his Captain, they were with Ambassador Thomas

"Get us through"

"Yes sir" After a few seconds, they finally connected to the 'Liberions'

" _This is the United States Marines, Lima-490, we want you to turn back immediately or you will see as a hostile group over"_

"What the hell is he talking about, why they would see us a hostile, they should already know that the car we were escorting was a VIP?" Asked the Captain

"I don't know sir, but what are we going to do?"

"Give me that" He took the comm and answers to the 'Liberion' "This Captain Levesque of the Royal Faraway Land Marines, Lima-490, we were escorting a VIP, named Ambassador Thomas Frournier to United States Liberion, we request permission to enter over"

There are a few silences on the radio until the 'Liberion' answer again

" _This the United States Marines, April Fools was over, say what your true intention or turn back immediately because we will going to see you as a hostile to our territory, were not on a joke term"_

' _What the hell is he talking about? April Fools? We're not joking, who the hell is this'_ Captain Levesque thought confused, why would the 'Liberions' think they were joking

"This is Captain Levesque, we are not joking, perhaps there must be a misunderstand, we request your permission to enter over"

 **American Marines – Lima -490**

"Sir, this _"Faraway Landers"_ still want permission to enter our border" Reported the Corporal

Captain James Miller was confused as well 'What the hell happened to Canada, why would they call themselves _"Faraway Landers"_ Did Peter Pan or Shrek took over their Government' He thought in confused with a little add of joking

"Who is their CO?" He asked

"Sir based on what the man said, his name was Captain Levesque, from the _"Royal Faraway Land Marines"_

"Fine, tell they have permission to enter, I want everybody to be ready, and whoever this guys is I think they were serious"

"Roger, everyone gets ready" Said the Sergeant William, right hand of Captain Miller

 **Faraway Landers Cargo**

" _This is the United States Marines, Lima-490, very well, you have permission to enter our border, don't try anything funny because we will do anything to defend our nation as an Americans, out"_

With that, the line was cut off, leaving the Faraway Land Marines and Ambassador Thomas confused

"Americans" They all voice their thoughts

'What the hell happened to Liberion' Thought Captain Levesques, he turn to the Corporal and said "Tell everyone to get ready, it's seems something was wrong with the Liberions"

"Yes sir" Said the Corporal and tells the troops to get ready

 **Time Skip – Captain Antoine Levesques**

We arrived at the border, when I get out of the car, what I saw was completely different in the Liberion Border

The Liberion Marines were dressed completely different, their uniform was matching the color of a desert, their gears and weapons were completely alien to us. One of them walk towards me with accompany of two other Liberion Marines probably he was the leader of the small band, spending in a military for 10 Years, based on their movement, they were on a defensive stance, why would they see us as a hostile instead directly to the Neuroi

"Captain Levesque?" Asked their leader, I nod and saluted "Yes, that's me" I said

"Captain James Miller of the USA Marines" He said, when he said the word USA, it confused me

"USA, don't you mean USL" I Said

"USL? No USA means United States of America, what the hell happened to you Canadians, and why all of you call yourselves _"Faraway Landers"_ Did Shrek or Peter Pan took over your country?" He said, now everything he was saying was confusing us

"" _Canadians"_ What the hell is that mean? We are from the Faraway Land Commonwealth and no, whoever this Shrek or Peter Pan, we don't know someone a name like that on our Government"

Captain Miller looks at his two Marines question, who only shrugged he turn to face me again "We will put aside that for now, may I know who your VIP is?"

"Just a sec" I turn back to the car and called mister Ambassador Thomas Frournier, he get out of the car and walk towards us, I turn back to Captain Miller "Captain Miller this is Ambassador Thomas Frournier, Mister Frournier, this is Captain James Miller"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain, now I believe there is confusion on our group based on how you guys communicate"

"Yes, we can talk this over to our post"

 **To be continued**

 **Bye and remember**

" _ **Reality is Illusion and the Universe is a Hologram"**_


	4. Alien Invasion? You got to be kidding m

**I do not own Strike Witches, credits belongs to the owner**

" _Tell me what's wrong with society, when everywhere I look I see, rich guys driving big SUV's, while kids are starving in the streets. No one cares, no one like to share, I guess life's unfair"_

-Simple Plan

 **Alien Invasion? You got to be kidding me**

 **Witches Universe**

 **Border between America and Faraway Land – Captain James Miller**

I lead the unknown group of the 'Canadians' who oddly call themselves _"Faraway Landers"_ which confused me and my men, I turn to Sergeant Alfred William "Sergeant, I want the men to keep an eye on the soldier they brought, remember, only fire when they start it first"

"Roger that Captain" He said and left

We arrived at a small post station, I led the group inside the room, the room was spacious, there are two sofas facing each other with a small table on the middle, it was lounge room where we held our break time. There is a two vending machine on the end of the room, one is drinks and coffees while the other is contain chocolate

"Please take a seat" I told Ambassador Thomas Frournier and Captain Antoine Levesque, who obliged "What do you guys like, coffee or drinks?"

"Coffee will be fine" Said the Ambassador, Captain Levesque want as well; I walk to the vending machine which the two look at me confused, do they not have a vending machine in Canada? I ignored them and took out dollars and put it on the machine, after punching numbers, two canned coffee drop and I took at them, I open them and handed them

"Such machine!" Exclaimed the Ambassador in wonder

"Don't you have vending machine in your country?" I asked which the two shake their heads as a no, do this guys have been living in a cave?

Wait, come to think of it, Captain Levesque here and his men dressed in old uniform similar to the Brits, and their weapons as well, they were all dated back on the Great Patriotic War

"So, Captain Levesque and Ambassador Thomas, what are exactly that you guys want" I asked them

Ambassador Thomas let out a long big sigh before he began to talk

"United States Liberion was supposed to be gone forever since it was destroyed by an unknown type of Neuroi, you guys have been gone for 10 Days after, and the world thought that you-"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on there Ambassador. What you're saying is full of nonsense, United States Liberion? We are the United States of America; our name was that since the day of our Founding Fathers built this Nation and liberated under the Tyrants of the English. And Neuroi? What the hell is that? You don't mean that a simple doctor as a Neurologist can destroy a powerful nation now?" I said, cutting him in the middle of his sentence

"Wait, you guys don't know what Neuroi is?!" Said Captain Levesque in somehow, I found his tone was there is an annoyance and confusion

"No, are we supposed to learn something that we should?" I Asked, the two look each other in surprised and confusion

"Neuroi is an unknown race that humanity was facing right now; they appeared in the year 1939 in Europe, many days later, Europe was fallen under their hands. No one knows where the Neuroi came from and we have been trying that to find out"

I look at them in blank face "Okay, so you're telling me that, an unknown Alien enemy where no one knows where they came from and right now Europe was in their hands?"

"Yes" Answered Captain Levesque

I look at them in blank expression, I slightly smirk, I hold my comm and said "Sergeant William"

" _Sir"_

"Call HQ, tell them that there is an Ambassador here, tell them to pick them up and let them talk to General Felix Brown"

" _Yes sir"_

"I guess I take that you don't believe me" Said Captain Levesque

"No" I said without hesitation, he stood up and shouted "How can you not know what Neuroi is, you call yourselves Americans when you are clearly Liberions, and you been calling us _"Canadians"_ I think you are the ones who were joking here, and you are the one who was talking nonsense here!"

"If I were you, you will sit down and wait for a pick up and tell them both of you of your nonsense words to General Felix Brown, or else I will not hesitate to arrest you"

Ambassador Thomas stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder "Captain, please, do as he says" Who in turn grunt in anger

"Unless all of you show me some evidence what you are saying or else I will find this all nonsense" I said

Ambassador Thomas look at me and said "Very well" Both of them sat down, Ambassador Thomas open his brief case which I didn't notice that he was carrying from the beginning

He pull out a bunch of photos and held it to me, I notice the pictures was black and white, no doubt that this all came to an old version of cameras

I look at the photos and examine it, what shocked me is that, there are bunch of black with red hexagons aircrafts that similar to the Nazi Secret Weapons and the B2 Stealth Bombers, and it shoot lasers, I guess this is what the two saying are _"Neuroi"_ but what caught my attention the most is that, on the several pictures, there bunch of little girls with metallic object attached on their legs that similar to the World War 2 aircrafts and wearing old uniforms while carrying big guns, I squinted my eyes and look carefully if I'm not hallucinating, there are animal parts on the girls such as tails and ears of various different animals

This were not photo shop, and yes, I'm an editor specialist license and I know what is fake and what is not, no doubt this all came from the old version of cameras used during the war

I look at the two, I put down the pictures on our table and said "I take this black objects are what you guys call Neuroi?"

"Yes" Said Captain Levesque, I guess his still angry huh?

"Then who are these little girls that fighting the Neuroi?" I asked, which the two widen their eyes. Did I say something wrong?

"You don't what the Witches are?" Said Ambassador Thomas

"Witches? You mean those wicked women who put curses on people and being hunted down and executed during the middle ages"

When I said that, the two glared at me in annoyance and anger "You should watch your tongue Captain James Miller, you should not saying something disrespecting towards our heroines" Said Ambassador Thomas in a venom voice

"What? Is there something I said?" I asked in confused

"Yes" Said Captain Levesque immediately in anger "If you don't know what Witches are, they are group of girls who are only people that turned the tide of the war against the Neuroi, they been living among us since the beginning of history, they have been fighting monsters and hero figures on different nations. They have magic ability so if you look closely on the pictures, they have animal parts on their body like ears and tails, those are their familiars that helping them to battle against the Neuroi" He stood up again, this time Ambassador Thomas didn't stop him "And they are not _wicked_ women like you said, who have given an ability to harm innocent people!"

There is long silence in the room, everything what this guy's saying and showing was confusing, Aliens? Supernatural like Witches? It doesn't make sense, so far I know that which still confused us that we have fallen asleep and that unknown white light that did make us fallen asleep, imagine, throughout the country, all American citizens were fallen as sleep together

"Well then, I think we should-"Just as I was about to say anything, there is a loud screech heard In the sky, I look up at the ceiling confused, then I saw the two stood up and look scared and horrified

"They're here" Said Captain Levesque while gritting his teeth

"Who's here?" I asked

"Neuroi" Said Ambassador Thomas which I raised an eyebrow in confused before there is a loud explosion head outside which make me stumble down on the ground

"What the fuck is that!?" I shouted, then my answer came, Sergeant Alfred William opens the door

"Sir! Unknown aircraft are attacking us and they fucking shoot red beam sir!" He informed me

"What!" I step outside and what I saw froze me, in the sky there this _"Neuroi"_ and they were so big and there are 3 of them, I look at the _"Faraway Landers"_ soldiers, they were firing at this Neuroi but the old weapons are doing nothing

I look at my men, they were also standing in surprised and horror that it shoots lasers "Hey you maggots!" This catches my men's attention "What are you guys just standing there? Help those guys and bring those bastards down"

My men start help helping the _"Faraway Landers"_ with our weapons mostly our MGs, were hurting this guys while it screams a loud screech

"Sergeant"

"Sir?"

"Bring out the Stingers and hurry!"

"Yes sir"

Captain Levesque look shocked at our firepower "Such firepower"

 **Captain Levesque**

Such firepower! This alien weapons wield by this called themselves _**"Americans"**_ are harming the Neuroi, their machine gun was like an endless bullets and harming the Neuroi since it was screaming in damages, their Automatic Rifle was can outmatched the BAR

"Captain Levesque!" I snapped on my heavy thought as Captain Miller shake me out of froze in shock and surprise, I look at him and he said "We need your men to get inside, your weapon will no matched for those things since all of them are outdates and weak" I nod and turn to the rest of my men

"Men, get inside now!" They all ran inside and took cover with the _**"Americans"**_ as they helped them

"Captain Miller" Sergeant William came out along with three other Marines, they were holding what look like a bazooka; it looks like one of those Panzerfaust that Karlsland have

"Sergeant, bring those bastard down" Order Captain Miller, Sergeant Williams and the other three lines. Sergeant William fire first his bazooka, a rocket came out and headed towards one of the Neuroi, but the Neuroi that was targeted dodge the rocket missing it

"It was a missed" I Shouted "No it wasn't" Said Captain Miller, I look up back to the Neuroi and what shocked me is that the rocket turn around and start chasing the Neuroi that Sergeant William targeted, when the rocket collided to the Neuroi, it exploded powerful, shattering the side of the Neuroi, then when the smoke cleared I saw the core, shining brightly

"Captain Miller" He turns to me and I pointed the core which he followed it "That's a core! It's what the weakness of the Neuroi, destroyed and you will end those bastards"

"Corporal Smith!" He shouted to someone, I follow Captain Miller's gaze and saw one of his Marine, carrying a big sniper rifle. When Corporal Smith press the trigger, the sniper produced a loud boom and the bullet headed towards the core, shattering it

The Neuroi shine brightly as white cracks covered its whole body and turn into a white debris

"Hell yeah!" Cheered the Corporal, the two Neuroi left, their red hexagon shined, shit it's starting to shoot another beam

"Watch out, they were going to fire again" I warned but Captain Miller turn to me and smirk "I know that Captain, but it's already over now"

"What?" I asked confused, then suddenly, something flew towards one of the Neuroi, fast and destroying it

"What the hell! What's just happened" I asked shouting to Captain Miller, did they do something about it?

"Sir" Called out Sergeant William as he run towards the Captain " _USS Carney_ just fired one of their" He stopped on his mid-sentence when he look at me and whisper something on the Captain's ears that which I cannot hear, Captain Miller nodded repeatedly "Good, now" He turned around and look up to the last Neuroi, who it's shooting blindly at the men, who are taking cover while returning fire

I cannot believe they possessed such fire power, and it's seems like they don't need the Witches anymore. The two other Marines holding what I recall, was a Stinger as Captain Miller said, fired at the Neuroi, the rockets heading towards the Neuroi, but it start to flew away with the rockets on its tail, then something separated from the Neuroi, it's lower body left, making the two rockets hit the lower body making the Neuroi escape.

Huh? I never heard a Neuroi retreating. Must be my first time to see, or is it?

 **Captain James Miller**

I guess the saying _**"Seeing is Believing"**_ was true after all, the Neuroi, this Witches who was fighting them. And I think were not on our world anymore, I mean, _**"Faraway Landers, Liberions, Neuroi and Witches"**_ This thing supposed not to exist, but there is a living proof and we fought it, it nearly took our life

I turned to the Captain of this _**"Faraway Landers"**_ "Well then, I guess I believe in you now Captain Levesque, sorry for our… Little heated tension between us" I said as I held my hand, he accept it and he smiled "It's alright Captain Miller, and I'm sorry as well that I let my anger took control me"

Then a bunch of convoys of military personnel halted to us. A General exit one of the military vehicles, it was General Felix Brown, I saluted when he stop in front of us, Captain Levesque saluted as well, seeing the man bearing a rank of General

"General Brown" I greeted, he saluted back with a small nod "General, allow me to introduced to you, Captain Antoine Levesque of the Faraway Landers Army Forces"

"Faraway Landers?" Asked General Brown in confused

Captain Levesque saluted and said "General, we have a lot to talk about"

Hours have passed; Ambassador Thomas and Captain Levesque told everything what they told to me, showing the pictures of this Witches and Neuroi

"Is this true?" Asked General Brown when he turn to me, I nod "Yes sir, I believe one of my men captured some footage on their phone while we were fighting this Neuroi, and you can also asked about this to the Captain of the _USS Carney_ when we contact them that we need immediate assistance" I Informed, he nod. A phone ring played through the room, startling our two visitors, they look around confused "What is that!?" Asked Ambassador Thomas

General Felix Brown look at them confused and he look at me for answer, which I just shrugged in confused of their confusion as well. General Brown just shakes his head and pulls out his phone and answered "Yes…. Defense Secretary!... Yes, they were here, I'm talking to our visitor right now as well"

Our visitor look confused, the way they look to General Brown was like _"Is this guy lost his mind"_ Which I tried not to laugh

"Yes Defense Secretary, were on our way now" He shut his phone and turn to face back Ambassador Thomas "Ambassador Thomas, our President want to talk to you about this…. Whole messed up thing" Informed General Brown as he motion a gestured about the whole messed up thing

"How long it will take?" Asked the Ambassador

"Well, it will only take one day, tomorrow you will get home, the President and other Joint Chief of Staff only need to learn this whole thing about"

"Very well, I accept" He agreed as they shake hands, General Brown turn to Captain Levesque "In the meantime, Captain, you and your men will stay here and wait for Ambassador Thomas"

"Yes sir"

"Captain Miller, show them later to their temporary stationed"

"Yes sir" I said

"Well then, everyone dismissed"

The two visitors left, leaving me with General Brown, I turned to him and asked "How did the Secretary of Defense know about the Neuroi attack?"

"When HQ received you were attacked by an unknown aircraft, coincidentally, me and Secretary Adam Jones were talking at the HQ about the whole defense about blockading the international trade route, preventing any country to use the opportunity when America was in a state of chaos. We sent a drone there to look at it ourselves, when we saw everything, we contact _USS Carney_ to used one the rail guns with the President's permission to assist you"

"I hope you didn't tell the Faraway Landers about this one are you?"

"No sir, I know it's classified and yet nearly to announced it on world wide"

"Well then, you should go now and help Captain Levesque where he and his men will be staying at while I will be going now to escort Ambassador Thomas to the Pentagon"

"Yes sir"

 **Washington D.C – Pentagon – 1:25 p.m.**

When Ambassador Thomas arrived at the Pentagon, he was escorted to a room where he met President Robert Roosevelt. He asked if Robert was related to the late-now dead-President Franklin D. Roosevelt, to his surprised, he said yes and he was the late descendant of the great President of the United States

Along with President Robert, General Felix Brown was there as well, representative of the USA Army, then he met Air Marshal Ben Patterson of the USAAF, next is Admiral Wesley Wilson of the USN, then next he was introduced to Vice-President Hector Davies and Secretary of Defense Adam Jones

There were also a bunch of media who were now recording live, President Robert want the American people to know what they were now facing at

The meeting took very long hours, Thomas told everything about the world they were at now and the current war they were facing against an unknown species called Neuroi, and the only one who were capable of defeating it was a unit of girls called Witches

At first, some thought it was a major BS (Bullsh1t) but when Thomas shows the evidenced and even providing a World Map, they convinced a little. When the video was shown from the fight earlier, the military advisers were finally convinced that they finally believed that this called _**"Neuroi"**_ was real. The American citizens were scared, shocked and surprised at the sight of the strange craft, but they were little relief when they saw that their weapons were capable of destroying it, but still, their marines were injured at the recent battle, means that they were still vulnerable

The American people also learn that they were not on their world anymore, they immediately learn that they were in a different dimension, the World Map that Ambassador Thomas Frournier show was it was different from their own World Map. The Geology was completely different, such as North America look oddly like a star and it was like squeezed, then the borders of the countries such as Europe, the borders were completely different. Even the names of the countries were different: **America is Liberon** , **Mexico was Azteca** , **Canada was Faraway Land** – the Americans were confused at the name of the counterpart of Canada, wondering why they were called at that. **Germany was Karlsland** , **Argentina was Neu Karlsland** , **Austria and Hungary was Ostmark** , **Japan was Fuso** , **Philippines was Tondo** , **Spain was Hispania** , **Italy was seems like split into two countries** , **they were Venezia and Romagna** , **Russia was Orussia** – they thought that it's just like Russia with an O. **France was Gallia** , **Great Britain or England was Britannia** , came from the Roman Province name

The American people immediately thought that the countries border were similar to the Great War, Karlsland and Ostmark dominated most half of the Eastern Europe

Then there is this Witches who as Ambassador Thomas said was the one who were turning the tide of the war and were deployed in the Front Line. The American people didn't care about the called Witches, they were concern about the age, they felt a little anger most of all the military representative when they heard that most of this Witches were children, ranging from the age of 15 to higher up, when Ambassador asked why they were felt angry at this, Vice-President Hector Davies answer him and he said

"You see Ambassador Thomas, the world we came from or rather the dimension we came from was that, child soldier were extremely illegal under the United Nation Law and Human Rights, when they learn about this, believe you will not gonna like it, the UN will arrest your world leaders and put them on a vote when they were going to be imprisoned or worst, put it on a vote in Death Penalty"

Ambassador Thomas look shocked at that law, he thought that, if they were the one who was teleported to their world, their leaders were no longer their rulers anymore and that this United Nations will took over the countries to prevent chaos and keep order

But he immediately tell them that they world was really in a desperate situation, normal soldiers and their weapons were no matched at the Neuroi and only this Witches were the only one who was keeping them at lines and they were the one who turned the tides of the war, without them, America might found them dead and their countries were devastated

Air Marshal asked why the age was necessary, Thomas explained to them that, if Witches reach the age of 20, their magic was getting weaker and it will not be useful anymore in the Front Lines to combat the Neurois, not that they were really useless

Now the American people felt sympathetic and sorry for the people of this world, they were in desperate situation, facing annihilation and the only one who can help them was this girls called Witches

When President Robert Roosevelt asked, why their normal weapons cannot harm this Neuroi, Ambassador Thomas answered, the Navy Warships, Artillery, Machine Guns, Tanks can harm the Neuroi, it's that their Ground Troops were no matched to them and their rifles

When Roosevelt asked, what year is this, Ambassador Thomas was confused but he answered that the current year was August 1945. When the President and Joint Chief of Staff and the American people heard this, they immediately spill if they were drinking water, choking if they were eating. Others were frozen in fear and worried at the year, when Thomas asked why? Admiral Wesley was about to answer but the President defeated him saying "it was no worries and just some memories that's all" The Joint Chief of Staff, the Media and the American people wonder why the President didn't tell Thomas about _that_ war

But when Roosevelt asked if there was a man named Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin living right now on this world, to the every American shocked, he answered, yes, they are

Now it was Robert turn to froze but immediately recover and thank Ambassador Thomas about the information the American people were currently at and he dismissed everyone

Robert told his Secret Service to escort their visitor at his temporary room, which they followed it

Robert told to his military adviser that there will be a meeting at the White House tomorrow morning

 **Dun dun dun duuuunnnnn**

 **Holy Plot Twist!**

 **Yes there will be Hitler and Stalin at this world**

 **To be continued and remember everyone**

" _ **Reality is Illusion and the Universe is a Hologram"**_


	5. Hi! My name is America

**I do not own Strike Witches**

 _"Use your power to protect many people"_

 _-Ichiro Miyafuji_

 **Hi! My name is America**

 **Witches World**

 **America, Washington D.C. – White House – 11:37 a.m.**

Needless to say, the entire nation was in uproar of controversy: Neuroi, Witches, Another-Dimension, Back in Time, last the most controversy is that, there is a Hitler and Joseph Stalin in this world and still alive

President Robert Roosevelt enter the meeting room, waiting for him was the three military adviser and Secretary of Defense

"Gentlemen" He called out and the four stood up and greet him "Please take a seat" He sat down on his chair

"How thing's fare going on now, what is the reaction of our people on yesterday revelation?"

Secretary Adam Jones speak "Sir, all our people still talking about the controversy about the whole Neuroi, Witches, Another Dimension, Back in Time and the most controversy is about Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin"

Air Marshal Patterson immediately speak "Sir, what are we going to do about those two?" He asked

Robert thinks about it "We should probably send agents on their respective country"

"But sir, Karlsland, counterpart of Germany was occupied by this Neuroi, according to Ambassador Thomas; he said that during the Invasion of Neuroi on Europe Mainland, all Europeans evacuated whether to North and South Liberion, Africa or to Britannia"

"So you mean…"

"I mean sir is that we do not know where Adolf Hitler is, for all we know that Stalin was somewhere in Orussia"

Robert was silence for a minute before speaking again "We will talk about that later, for now I want your opinions to what we should do about the our counterparts remnant forces"

General Brown spoke "Sir I think we should adopt them"

"Adopt them?"

"Well, for all we know that they were devastated about the news of their countries disappearance or should I say, destructioned"

"I think your right; it's now our responsible to take care of them. General Brown see what you can do about it"

"Yes sir"

"Admiral Wesley continue our blockade, speaking of Ambassador Thomas, where is he"

"He left already sir, he said send his regard to you, and I believe he was already in Faraway Land now, informing the rest of the world" Said Secretary Jones

 **Faraway Land – News Conference – 12:00 p.m.**

Ambassador Thomas Frournier told everything to the leaders of his country that he discussed with the President of America and his Joint Chief of Staff, he told everything he learn on that country

Some believed that it was a major BS, but Thomas shows some evidence he gathered with his camera, the pictures of the major cities such as D.C., New York and etc. it shows that everything was so advanced, everything was alien to them, tall buildings, cars that they don't recognized, and devices that look like alien to them, so they were convinced that he was speaking truth

He also show the picture of him in the Pentagon, meeting with President Robert Roosevelt and his Joint Chief of Staff

When Prime Minister King asked Thomas if this guy, Robert Roosevelt was related to the last President of Liberion, to everyone shocked, Ambassador Thomas said that Robert was a late descendant of Franklin D. Roosevelt

When they were done, Prime Minister King told President Avila Camacho; President of the United States of Azteca, everything they heard to what Ambassador Thomas said

Both leaders announced it to the world. Prime Minister King held a news conference to answer the reporters' questions, right now, he was standing in a podium with a mike on his front and in front of him was reporters, and one of them is Frank Walker from the famous media: BBC

"Ladies and Gentlemen, just like we announced yesterday, is that the once two oceans connected was now replaced by a land, a country once again. Is there any question?" When he said that, he was bombarded by questions from the reporters, he pointed Walker; he stood up and asks while reading his question on a small notebook

 **501** **st** **JFW** _ **"Strike Witches"**_ **– St. Trond – Belgica – Briefing Room**

The members of the 501st was wilderment by shocked, wonder and surprise when they heard that there is once again, a land on the two oceans connected each other, the former place of the United States of Liberion.

When Shirley heard the news, she was broken on her depressive, cold, and quiet mode; it was turn into eagerness and hope. The members of the 501st was glad that she was out of her depressed mode and right now, all of them were listening on the radio, Shirley was the closed to the radio with an eagerness writing on her face

" _Prime Minister, from what you said last time, there is a land once again right?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Then what is the meaning of what you said 'There is now a land once again, but instead it was Liberion, it was something else' what do you mean by that Prime Minister?"_

" _Well, it's still a nation that was now there, but instead of Liberion, it was a different nation"_

"Different nation? What did he mean by that?" Asked Sakamoto Mio

"Well, the Prime Minister was going to answer it" Replied Minna

"Shhh" They were shushed by Shirley, the two officer smiled a little, the Yeager they know was finally returned

" _The country that was now there, was called: United States of the America"_

 **504** **th** **JFW** _ **"Ardor Witches**_ **– Romagna – 504** **th** **Base**

"America?" Asked Dominica, Jane nod as well in question. The whole members were listening on the radio, like Shirley, the two Liberion was finally out of their depressed mode and it was replaced by hope and eagerness

" _America? What do you mean Prime Minister?"_ Asked Walker

" _It was no longer United States of Liberion, since we know that it was destroyed by our enemy. But it was replaced by a nation that was similar to Liberion, though the names of the states of Liberion were still there such as Washington D.C., New York and etc. But we were still trying to communicate with their leaders. They called themselves_ _ **"Americans"**_ _"_

 **506** **th** **JFW** _ **"Noble Witches"**_ **– Gallia – Dijon Based**

The four Liberion Witches were listening on a radio with the Liberion crews on the base. They were now finally out of their depressed mode, or rather vengeance mode

They were shocked that there is another nation once again in North Liberion, but instead USL, it was replaced by a nation called _**"America"**_ an alien nation that similar to their once nation

" _So, do you know who they are and where they came from"_ Asked Walker

" _Well, were still trying to figure-"There_ was a silenced, the Liberions in Dijon was confused to why the Prime Minister stopped, and their answer came

" _Ah, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have announcement to you all, it's seems that one of their leader of this alien yet similar nation was here to talk to us"_

There was murmured of confusion and shocked happened across the same side, from the reporters to the rest of the world

"One of their leaders?!" Asked Carla

"Seems like it" Said Geena

 **Faraway Land – News Conference**

"Please welcome you all, mister Vice-President of the USA, Hector Davies" Davies walk through the room, there was no clapped, only silence as he walk towards the Prime Minister, the two hand shake and greet each other

"Welcome to Faraway Land Commonwealth, Vice-President" Greeted King

"Thank you Prime Minister, although, I apologized for my unannounced and sudden visit, we should have given you an update" Said Davies as he apologized for his sudden visit, the mike was on, so the conversation was heard throughout the room and to the mikes of the reporters, it was heard throughout the world

"Oh it's no worries Mister Davies. I guessed that your President sent you here, correct?" King asked

"Yes" He turned to the bunch of waiting reporters "And it's seems my nation have to answer everyone's question here personally" He said, King leave his stand and urged to Davies to take his placed to answer the question of the reporters

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Hector Davies, Vice-President of the United States of the America" As he said that, it was his turn to be bombarded by questions

"Is it true that you and your nation was-"Asked a reporter but he was cut off by Davies, he has this habit of cutting off the reporters' questions back home

"Yes, me and my people were an alien nation and yet similar to our counterpart Liberion"

"How did this happen?" Asked one of a reporter

"Well, for how we teleported here, we don't know" He answered but instead satisfaction that the reporter received, it was confusion

 **European Allied Headquarters – Meeting Room**

On a meeting room, Donald Eisenhower was listening on the radio with the commanders of the Allied Forces in Africa: Patton, Rommel, and Montgomery

"Wait, what he meant 'Teleported here'" Asked Patton

"Guess were gonna find out" Said Rommel, and he was right

" _What I meant is that, we are not from this world, or rather, we are not from this Dimension and Time"_

"What!" Was said of the four commanders and the rest of the people who were listening

" _Wait, Vice-President. What do you mean you are not from this world and time?"_

" _Because, first were not from this time, because where we came from is the date is April 20, 2020"_

 **Faraway Land – News Conferenced**

"So you're from the future?"Asked a reporter

"Well, if you all going to see that, yes, but not on this Dimension"

"By what do you mean, different Dimension?" Asked Walker

Hector thought for a moment before speaking "Well, you see, on our world, everything was different from what are here. For example, the Geography, from our world North America or Liberion in your case, the geography was different because us is not shape oddly like a star. Then the borders and the names of the nations, such as instead of United States of Liberion, it was America and that's us, Faraway Land was Canada, Karlsland was Germany, Romagna and Venezia was one unified country to us and that's Italy, Orussia was Russia, it's just that there is no 'O' on ours, and so much more. Maybe soon, we will give you our own World Map to see it for yourselves" He said

Frank Walker immediately remember the Liberion Remnants, he raise his hand and Hector urged him to question "Mister Vice-President, in our current states, there are Liberion Remnants, is there any-"

"About the Remnants of the once USL" He said as he cut another reporter on his question "My President and my people thought that we will adopt them, if, they allow us"

On the other side of the world, there was huge 'What!' has been said, the Liberions think that an alien nation and yet similar to their own, was going to adopt them, they were giving them a home, a new country and a new life

Little everyone knows, the Liberion Aces on different Joint Fighter Wing, was unconsciously have tears flowing on their eyes, though they don't know why, well maybe it's that they were no longer a lost forces or sheep's as the other nations said, instead someone will going to adopt them and give them home to a new step achieving a new life and new dreams

"You guys going to adopt them!?" Asked Walker in shocked

"Yes" Said Davies without hesiatation "Well, everyone, that is all I can tell you all for today, and if the Liberion Remnants were listening, the General of our Army, General Felix Brown will going to make contact to your temporary leader. That is all" He leaves the stand, letting King to took over

"Everyone, that is all we can say to you all for today, see you all next time"

With that, King and Davies left the conference

On the other side of the globe, the Liberions were in deep thought. Will America going to take care of them, will they help them start a new life, and how Ike and Patton think of this

 **European Allied Headquarters – Meeting Room**

"Well, that is… something" Said Montgomery, Rommel nod in agreement. The two look at their two friends, they saw Ike and Patton, based on their expression, they were thinking about America "What do you guys think about this?" Asked Rommel the two Liberion

"For real, I don't know… It's just that, everything was hard to adjust to this" Said Ike

"Agreed" Said Patton

Ike headed to the door and opens it, but not before Patton asked him "Where are you going Commander?"

"I'm going to try to contact this General Felix Brown, I think we need their help to this upcoming Operation to retake Karlsland" He said and leaves

Patton headed out as well to follow Eisenhower, leaving the Britannian and Karlsland General in confused

 **To be continued and remember everyone**

" _ **Reality is Illusion and the Universe is a Hologram"**_


	6. News

**Hey guys**

 **My name is Dennis Mendoza, I'm a friend of the owner of this Fanfiction owner account, Jerarudo**

 **Yes, you guys read it right, I'm not the owner of this account**

 **The reason of this is i have a terrible news for all you**

 **The owner of this account, Jerarudo, have passed away due to Bike accident**

 **On his way home from college after thesis, his Motor Bike slammed hard to a car who was driving so fast**

 **That the driver hit Jerarudo so hard that he flew and his head slammed on the ground so hard that he suffered**

 **An Internal Bleeding, he was immediately sent to hospital but he didn't make it**

 **And the driver of the car, turned out was a drug suspect, the reason he was driving so fast is because he was being searched by the police and he was on his way to airport before he will be banned for leaving Philippines**

 **The driver was arrested, and he will be in prison for only a few months**

 **Mister Jerarudo was now buried here in Cavite**

 **Please, i hope you guys understand**

 **As for his story, i think I'm gonna continue it in honor for him. After all, we are friends since childhood and i have been helping him creating this story**

 **Thanks for the support on his story guys. My Fanfiction account is** Bundesrepublik der Erde Reich

 **it's there i will continue his stories and his other upcoming stories**


End file.
